The Ninja, the Ghost, and the Robot
by ChaoticBear
Summary: Amity Park, said to be the ghost center of the world; it is also home to the well-known hero Danny Phantom. For one young man however, he saw it as an escape from a life he never imagined he would leave. A Danny Phantom, MLaaTR, and Naruto crossover, starring Danny, Jenny, and my OC (Naruto will be making appearances later for those who care). Rated T for the occasional swaring.


**Alright, so this is my first story on the website. I have been here or about a year now and I finally got the courage/idea for a story I wanted to write. **

**This is a triple crossover between the Naruto series, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Danny Phantom. However, characters from the Naruto series will not be making an appearance until later chapters (I definitely intend for Naruto to make appearances throughout the story, but he is not one of the main characters, that is left for my OC, Danny and Jenny). **

**In terms of when the story takes place, this is going to take place after Phantom Planet in the Danny Phantom series, after Escape from Cluster Prime in the MLaaTR series, and after the fourth shinobi war in Naruto: Shippuden.**

**While on the subject of Naruto, I have only seen the English dubs of the anime, so when I start throwing jutsu names out, they will not be in Japanese, they will be in English.**

**Last but not least, I do not own the Naruto series, My Life as a Teenage Robot, or Danny Phantom.**

**Sorry for the wall of non-story, but I needed to get this out there. Now onto the story!**

**~Chaotic**

Prologue: New in Town

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon/Spirit Thinking**"

"_**Demon/Spirit Thinking**_"

Amity Park, said to be the ghost center of the world; it is also home to the well-known hero Danny Phantom. For one young man however, he saw it as an escape from a life he never imagined he would leave.

A young man who looked to be in in late teens early twenties looked out the window of the bus he was riding in as it drove by a sign depicting the name of the city. He sighed to himself and looked around the bus. He noticed that he was the only left on the bus besides the driver. The young man stretched his body and began to gather his belongings, a leather jacket and duffle bag, and made his way towards the front of the bus.

-short time skip-

"Heres we are, Amity Park," the driver said in a slight Brooklyn accent, "this your stop, or yous just gettin out to stretch your legs?" "No sir, this is my stop," the young man said as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. "Well yous take care now," the driver said. "You do the same sir," the young man politely said as he stepped off the bus.

Once off the bus and into the noon day sun, one could get a better look at the youth as he walked down the streets of the city. The young man looked to be the average height and weight for someone his age, his hair was dark brown to the point it looked naturally black, and dark blue eyes. The young man wore a red t-shirt with a thick black stripe across the shirt going from shoulder to waist. He also wore a pair of jeans that looked faded from use and a pair of black sneakers. Finally, the young man wore a pair of dog tags around his neck with one word on them: Okami. The young man looked around and smiled, and began his walk around the city.

-time skip-

After walking around the city for most of the day, the young man had stopped in front of a motel and looked like he was having an internal debate. "_Do I really want to do this? I could easily find an abandoned warehouse to sleep in tonight, hell I could sleep in the woods again if I really had to._" The young man looked around the area for a few moments and then back at the motel. "_But I really do want to get a good night's sleep in a bed tonight…let's just get this over with_," the young man thought as he walked into the hotel and up to the reception desk.

The young man rang the small bell at the desk, and a young woman quickly appeared from the back room. "Welcome to the Amity Park Motel, how can I help you this evening," the young woman asked in a bubbly manner. "Yes, I would like to rent a room for the night," the young man said as he looked around. "Alright, and what's your name sweetie," the clerk asked as she began typing at the nearby computer. "Alexander Hutt, but my friends call me Alex," Alex said. "And you said you were going to be staying for one night," the receptionist said while continuing to type. "At least, I'm new in town and I'm looking for a place to stay," Alex said, "I spent all day looking for one actually." "Well, I know an apartment complex that is pretty well priced," the woman said as she looked up and smiled, "I can give the address if you would like?" "Thank you very much, I would very much appreciative," Alex said as he smiled back.

After obtaining his room key and the address from the desk clerk, Alex entered his room and threw his bag down next to the bed. He immediately flopped on the bed and laid in pure bliss for a moment. Alex had been on the road for a while and not slept in a bed for what seemed like years. After a few minutes, Alex moved from his blissful state and picked up his duffle bag. He opened it and immediately dumped the contents onto the bed and began looking everything over. The contents of the bag included several changes of clothes, some blankets, a few snacks, and most importantly for Alex; several scrolls of varying sizes. "_Good, looks like everything is still here,_" Alex thought to himself. After about another minute of inspection, Alex took all of his belongings and put them back in the bag.

After everything was put away, Alex sat leaned back and decided to watch the news. Most of the news covered the town's hero and resident half ghost Danny Phantom. This got Alex's attention, not so much for what Phantom had done, but more so to see what Phantom could do. Alex had heard about Danny Phantom from some of the people he had bumped into on his way to Amity Park, and what the ghost boy could do truly astounded Alex. "_Invisibility, intangibility, flight, the ability to overshadow other people…with powers like those, Phantom could have been one hell of a ANBU operative, if not an outstanding ninja overall_," Alex thought to himself as he continued watching the news.

After surfing the channels for about an hour, Alex decided that it would be best to finally go to bed. He got up and started to get ready when sudden shouting was heard outside. Alex quickly ran to the door, opened it, and looked outside for the source of the shouting. What Alex saw was Danny Phantom flying past at high speeds followed shortly after by another ghost. The ghost following Phantom looked like it was made completely of metal, and was sporting a Mohawk made of green fire; he was also firing rockets off in Phantom's direction. Alex quickly went back inside and closed the door. "_If those two go farther into the city, there could be potential casualties,_" Alex thought to himself before scowling, "_damn my training and the need to protect innocent bystanders! However, this does give me an opportunity to see Phantom live and in action._"

Alex swiftly ran to his duffle bag and pulled out two scrolls. He then rushed into the bathroom for several minutes. When he was finished, the bathroom door almost burst open and the blurry shadow of a person leapt into the room and out the door, following Phantom and the second ghost.


End file.
